


My World Is

by WildMomo



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMomo/pseuds/WildMomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens a bit after Furiosa nearly dies and Max telling her his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World Is

  
Her world was darkness and cold. The cold was different, she had always had a fire in her but the darkness in her heart had always been there. Ever since she was taken away from the light of her old home, it had turned dark. Hope turned dark, until she had met the Wives. They turned that old hope grey. And for that she was thankful. But everything in her was falling into the depths of this numbing cold. She could hear echos of past loved ones, they were whispering her name. Beckoning her to come to them. To join them in this frigid afterlife.

It was nothing like Joe had claimed it to be. There was no shine, no chrome, and no screaming men going on and on about dying historically. She liked that. Just another stab at the man that had twisted life into something to laugh at.

_Furiosa._

She could hear this voice, though it wasn't an old voice she had long ago known, no...it was newer, from her life that moments ago let go of. Capable. The women. She had given the Fool a plea to get them home. Capable and the others. He was no longer a stranger, no longer a fool, but a friend. The looks they had given each other, fighting back and forth to save one another throughout those couple of days they had known each other. He had escalated quickly in the ranks of whom she cared for. Never had there been someone like that to enter her life. None of her War Boy crew came that close to her. Though at some point, at least at a certain level, she had cared for those War Boys, but not enough to stop her from liberating The Wives.

She silently dreamed of what would happen when the Fool had gotten them to the Citadel. She silently wished, daringly hoped, that the Fool would get them there and everything would turn out fine. They would have everything they needed.

_Max._

Her brain struggled to make sense of the sudden word. The sound of a...name?

_My name is Max._

Whose voice was that? It was soft and somewhat raspy. The Fool? Perhaps her brain was giving him a name before it finally shut down. The frigid world around her was coming to an end, and she could finally rest. And perhaps, if there even was an afterlife, find a new Greenplace and see the Many Mothers she had long ago lost.

_That is my name._

~

Just as she was about to fall completely cold, a shot of warmth hit her. It jolted her brain as it coursed through her entire body. It was warm and then suddenly hot. Her body felt like fire, warm and kindling. It wasn't eating her alive, but it was doing something to her. It was beating away the cold with a new sense of purpose. As if it was trying to bring her back from the darkness and into a new world. A bright one, one that she found herself hurtling towards.

Furiosa's eye fluttered open. The first thing she saw was his eyes. Staring, unblinkingly at her. They were filled with something...Concern? Worry? Blinking she forced her eye to focus on him, his face, as it relaxed. He breathed as if he had been holding his breath for a while. Her face was sore, her left eye completely swollen shut. _Max._ She thought as he let a small smile grace his lips, it was barely noticeable, but she saw it.

“Hey..” He said so softly anyone else would have struggled to hear it. “You're alright...”

His voice was a bit louder now, and she could hear others scrambling to get around the pair of them.

“Furiosa!” One of the wives exclaimed, maybe it was Capable, or Toast, she couldn't tell right now.

Her gaze however never left the Fool...' _Max_ ' she thought again to herself. He stared back before breaking contact. His hands were around her. One by her head, holding her neck for support and the other...was in her own hand? Her gaze traveled downward but stopped when she saw it. The heat, the fire she had felt coursing through her body was him. The blood was still pouring into her. Her lips parted and she quickly returned to look at him, but he had hummed an odd sound as if to say, its alright, and let his hands leave her. Taking a lot of the warmth with them. It was moments after that she felt something leave her arm and felt a pressure applied to it.

“We'll be to the Citadel in a day at most.” Capable said, it was definitely Capable. Furiosa looked up some and nodded slightly before looking back at Max who was fiddling with the tube that was now stained red.

“Max.” Furiosa said softly. The name feeling odd in her mouth, but just right.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. His gaze was fixated on her.

“That's my name.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something out. That scene literally struck me so hard. Their friendship/relationship is the best thing I've seen in awhile. I may write more. But I really just wanted to get this all out there.


End file.
